Homer Simpson
Background Homer Simpson, formerly known as Huxler Teavee is a major character in the Midge Chronicles. Huxler Teavee was originally the patriarch of the Teavee family before it's downfall. Currently he lives under the alias of Homer Simpson, a name forced upon him by his current wife, Midge Simpson, who was formerly known as Marge before being cursed by the Cormn Flaek. There was a time when Huxler Teavee was a family man, particularly on the day he married Doris. It was the happiest day of his life, but he was not ready for married life. He was not ready for anything that was coming. He slowly began losing interest in Doris and the family, when Mike was born he didn't even turn up to the hospital, he was out drinking with his friends. When Mike acted up it was always Doris's job to clean up the mess. Perhaps it was Huxler's absence as a father that made Mike such an appalling child. Huxler treasured his son Alsimi as the heir to the family name. Alsimi is the one child he did not have with Doris, but with a Luxuy pleasure droid Originally when living in the village, Huxler rigged the election to have his friend Xavier WInchester crowned king. When the haunting of the Cormn Flaek began, Huxler's daughter Jill Teavee was the first victim. Shortly after, his wife Doris Teavee was killed in the final battle of the village. Huxler reunited with the remainder of his family after the attack in Centralville. However, the happiness was short-lived, as his treasured son Alsimi was kidnapped by the circus freaks, a threatening force who were influcned by the Cormn Flaek. Alsimi was strapped to a firework and launched into the sky for all of Centralville to see, with the circus freaks officially responding to Mayor Quimby's act of war against them. After Alsimi's death, an enraged Huxler murdered the former Mayor Quimby for leading them down the path of war with the circus freaks. During the war with the circus freaks, Huxler's other son Mike was murdered in one of the many battles in the conflict. This left Huxler with only his daughter Lydia and pet Peanut. When Centralville finally won the war, Huxler and what was left of his family could finally get a chance to mourn their losses. Huxler met and fell in love with Marge Simpson while at peace. It was not long before the Cormn Flaek attacked Centralville and destroyed it, killing Huxler's daughter Lydia in the process. His pet Peanut disappeared during the attack on Centralville, and he lost contact with most of those from the camp that he knew. A few years down the line, Huxler and Marge were finally living happily, now with three children named Bart, Lisa and Maggie. The Cormn Flaek quickly ruined Huxler's life once again however, and cursed Marge, turning her into Midge Simpson. Midge in turn cursed Huxler's children, and the entire family was cursed with eternal life for Midge's mission to preserve the Cormn Flaek's eggs for one-thousand years. When Huxler saw what Midge had done to his children, she demanded that he take up the new family name given to them by the Cormn Flaek - "Simpson". Huxler refused and fled. For nine-hundred years he was on the run, constantly hiding and fleeing his family, who were tracking him across the Earth throughout the meme wars. Huxler finally settled down in The Neighbourhood, with a new family that did not last long. Midge and his family had tracked him down, breaching The Neighbourhood and murdering his family. In turn, they kidnapped Huxler and forced him to bear the name "Homer Simpson" to make him part of the family that the Cormn Flaek had envisioned. Huxler was locked down in the basement by Midge, so she could have him see the error in his ways for abandoning the family and so he could witness firsthand a new era of Cormn Flaek's being born. Act I On the second night, Harakoni Winston and Arthur and Reverend Alsimi Flint found Homer in the Simpsons Basement. He directed the group of intruders being hunted by Lisa Simpson to an egg in the washing basket and then informed them to seek out Oogway, master of the eggs, who was Midge's former mentor. The group were forced to hurry off when Lisa phased through the roof in pursuit of them. Category:Characters